Another Mother's Son
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A quiet, introspective piece as Connor takes his lovers home to meet his mum. Another tale from the Triptychverse.


**Title:** Another Mother's Son**  
Author:** Evenstar Estel **  
Rating:** K+.**  
Characters/Pairing:** Connor/Abby/Eye!Patch!Connor. **  
Spoiler:** Series 3, AU **  
Genre:** Angst, Romance. **  
Summary:** A quiet, introspective piece as Connor takes his lovers home to meet his mum.

A Triptychverse tale that takes place before my story "Best Served Cold" and before Iellix's "Poker Faces" in which the trio's daughter Amelia was introduced. A Masterlist for the Triptychverse can be found in my profile.

Another Mother's Son  
2010 Evenstar Estel

The younger of the two Connors was behind the wheel of the car, maneuvering them through the streets of Blackburn, Lancashire on the way to his mother's house. Next to him sat Abby, who'd been feeling rather queasy the entire trip of from London. Her morning sickness was particularly bad, as it had been since the three of them had conceived almost eleven weeks past. She endured it good naturely, but it was most definitely an inconvenience. She didn't do much driving now because of it. The third person in the vehicle sat in the back seat. The older version of Connor came from another dimension. His trademark eye patch covered his scarred left eye and he watched world outside pass by as they drew ever closer. All three of them were nervous. Connor perhaps most of all because he hadn't told his mother that for two plus years he'd been in a polyamourous relationship with a woman and another man. The fact that Abby was now pregnant would be another bomb they were dropping in the unsuspecting Carol Temple's lap. Connor hoped the news that she was going to be a grandmother would mollify her. He knew with certainty that it was something she wanted in her future. Still, the manner is which she was finding out, plus that she was also gaining a son-in-law would not go over smoothly.

Part of the problem was that their work with the anomalies had kept Connor away from home for the better part of almost six years. Prior to the anomaly project he'd been away at University. Abby and Eye Patch both told him enough was enough and he had to go see his mother. Connor had come to a significant point in his life. He was, for all intents and purposes, married. He'd made a family for himself and now they had a baby on the way. It wasn't that he didn't want his mother to be a part of it, the exact opposite was true, it was simply that their lives contained so many complicated secrets and his mum wouldn't be able to understand. The pair had been close since they lost Connor's father to illness when Connor was fifteen. He never got into trouble or gave his mother cause to worry about him or his future. When he left the nest, he had intended to come home for the holidays or to call or write weekly and all other sorts of things a good son did. He was responsible about it in the beginning, but when the anomalies happened, everything from his old life all fell by the wayside. Furthermore, he was completely wrapped up in Abby and his double. Over the past couple of years they barely had proper time for themselves, let alone others. When ever free time presented itself, it was usually filled quite quickly with romance, sex and love. Now that the two Connors had determined the true nature of the anomalies and how to predict and control them, life could almost be considered normal.

Abby wasn't going to let Connor get away with waiting until the baby was born before telling his mum she was a grandmother. The older Connor, who had been largely silent the whole trip, had other motivations was wanting to see Connor's mother. He kept them to himself, but the other two knew him too well. The woman that had given birth to him was long dead in a lost and desolate alternate dimension. He'd been just like Connor, too wrapped up in the world of anomalies to be the son she deserved. He didn't want that to happen to Connor and his mum. Furthermore, there was something inside him that felt the need to connect to this other version of his mother. Under the circumstances the thought she would likely reject him as anyone suitable to be in her sons' life. Still, he wanted to try. He wanted their family to be whole. He wanted his future child to have at least one grandparent.

Connor called his mother and asked if it would be all right if he visited for a weekend and if he brought someone with him. He'd told her about Abby being his girlfriend when they'd first gotten together with her, but the details hadn't been forth coming. Once again anomalies dominated their lives. But the world had changed and their relationship had changed to include another person. One that just happened to be Carol Temple's son's doppleganger.

The trio had set themselves a few parameters after deciding it was time to see Connor's mother. For one, Eye Patch grew out his beard in an attempt to diminish the obvious resemblance to Connor. They were hoping that Connor's mum wouldn't be able to see their resemblance as anything more than a coincidence. Another, and at Eye Patch's insistence, was to tell Carol Temple that the baby Abby was having was unequivocally Connor's. It would soften the blow, he thought. He could live with that. He, Abby and Connor knew better.

Connor turned the car down his street he grew up on. Eye Patch felt his heart skip a beat. It was just like he remembered. He and Connor had detailed conversations comparing their two worlds. They determined that their divergent point came when they were in their twenties at University. One choice made different than the other changed everything. They pulled into the drive way and Connor turned off the ignition. Connor's childhood home was typically suburban. It was semidetached with a brick front with a relatively large backyard and a conservatory off the living room that had served as Connor's play room when he'd been a child.

"Waiting for the mood to be right?" the Eye Patch asked, leaning forward and kissing his husband's cheek.

"Um... yeah?" Connor countered. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Connor, it's your mum," said Abby. "It'll be fine." With that she got out of the car, followed by Eye Patch. Connor took a deep breath and followed. His mum was an elementary school teacher in her late fifties, with a loving disposition and a warm voice. As she opened the front door to greet her son, Abby observed how Connor resembled his mum in some ways, but how other features clearly belonged to his father. She smiled, revealing the dimple in her cheek that patently belonged to the Connors. Carol was slight and petite. Her hair was dark and so were her eyes. She was most definitely Connor's mum. Abby felt Eye Patch's sudden unease at seeing another version of his mother. Abby slipped her hand into his and he gave it a squeeze. Connor broke away from them and into his mother's welcoming embrace.

"Oh! Connor! I've missed you!" Carol cried, throwing her arms around Connor for a hug."

"I know mum, I've missed you too," he replied, returning her embrace. "I've been horrible for not coming home more often."

"Doesn't matter! You've come now. It's so good to see you." Connor let his mother indulge in a nice long hug before turning back to Abby and _Drake_ as he'd be known for the weekend.

"Mum, this is Abby." Carol brightened immediate at seeing the petite blond with shoulder length hair and a bright smile. Abby let go of Eye Patch's hand and greeted Connor's mother.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Temple," said Abby. "It's long over due."

"Please, call me Carol. You're even more lovely than Connor described."

Abby actually blushed, never having been so warmly received by anyone's mother.

"Mum..." Connor continued, clearing his throat. "This is Drake."

Eye Patch tried not to appear nervous, but there was no hiding it. He extended his hand and Carol stared at it before her mind cleared. She gave Eye Patch a curious look and couldn't find her voice, but managed to shake his hand. She looked away from him and back to Connor. "Why don't you all come in? I'll put the kettle on."

The Connors and Abby sat together on the couch with Abby in the middle while Connor's mum served them tea and biscuits. She was clearly confused as to _Drake_'s presence and felt a bit ill at ease to have him around. On the other hand Connor and Abby seemed to be very relaxed to have him there, so she would try and make him feel welcome. They sipped their tea in silence as the tension mounted until Abby gave Connor a nudge.

"Right, um... " Connor began. He put his tea on the coffee table and sat up straight. "You're probably wondering why we're here."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Carol smiled.

"Okay... where to begin?" Connor laughed nervously while Abby and the other Connor kept silent. This was up to Connor. "Do you want the happy news or the ridiculously happy news?" His mother arched her eyebrow at him. Connor ran his hand through his hair. He felt Eye Patch's hand sneak under his shirt and rest on the small of his back. "Abby's pregnant! You're going to be a grandmum!" He blurted it out all at once and winced. He heard Abby mutter something about him being a pillock under her breath, but was heartened when Eye Patch's hand rubbed his skin soothingly. Connor watched as his mum's breath caught and her eyes widened. She looked at Abby and smiled, then to Connor. He hand went to her mouth and her eyes shimmered with tears.

"Oh Connor! That's wonderful. I hardly know what to say. Is that that the happy news or the ridiculously happy news?"

Connor smiled and looked between his two lovers. "I'm going to say that's the ridiculously happy. The happy's pretty great too as far as I'm concerned. But... but it's even more out of the blue than the baby. Okay, um... we're sort of all married to each other."

"You eloped! Connor! How could you and Abby get married and not tell your own mother!"

"No... mum... it's not like that. It's not what I mean. I... I guess there's no right way to say this so I'm just going to... we didn't get married, not legally, but as far as we're concerned, we are. That is to say, the three of us, to each other. I consider Abby my wife and Drake my husband. It's called a polyamourous relationship. We're in love with each other, all three of us... with each other."

To say the situation was awkward was the understatement of the century. Abby placed her hand on Connor's knee for support and Eye Patch continued to massage his lower back. Connor's mum was frozen. The older Connor watched her and she watched him. After a time, he could no longer tolerate her scrutiny and looked away.

"Mrs. Temple..." Abby began. Carol held up her index finger and immediately Abby shut up.

"Mum?" Connor asked, but he was waved off. Carol rose to her feet and walked towards the kitchen, hold her hand up to halt any pursuit. Connor groaned and dropped his head to his knees.

"You did the right thing, love," said Eye Patch, rubbing up and down Connor's spine.

"He's right, she had to know. She's in shock. Give her a minute," echoed Abby. "We're both proud of you."

Connor groaned. The other two hugged him. When Connor's mum didn't come back after several minutes Connor got up and braved following after her. She was downing second glass of whiskey when he found her. She was standing at the counter with the bottle. "Whiskey? That bad, huh?" Connor asked sheepishly.

"Don't talk," he mother said. She took another gulp.

"Mum, please. I know this is a lot to take all at once, but I couldn't hide it from you any longer."

Carol turned and glared at her son. It wasn't often that she gave him _that_ look that only mothers could. All his life he'd been shy, even nerdy and through his teens he never even went out on a single date. She always hoped he'd find someone nice to settle down with someone. Even if he'd turned out to be gay she would've loved him and accepted him, but _this_, this was beyond the pale! _And_ they were having a baby! Who was the father?

"I don't expect you to accept this over night, I really don't," Connor continued, his words flowing freely without thought. "But I _love_ Drake with everything in me. It's the same as I feel for Abby. He loves me that way too, as well as Abby and she loves us both. It's really amazing. You probably think it's weird, hell, most people would, but I can't be with just one and not the other. It has to be both and they feel the same way. When we met Drake, he just consumed both me and Abby. She and I even talked about it first, to make sure we were on the same page. We both wanted him, we both fell in love with him and he with us. I've never shared with you what kind of work we do except to say that it's for the government. We used to do really dangerous stuff, mum. Drake's coming helped bring an end to it. Situations like ours really bring people together. You and the rest of the world will never know, but it's partially thanks to him and the work we all do together the world is safer than it's ever been!"

"Connor, honestly, do shut up," she replied. Connor did as he was told. Carol sighed and put down her half empty glass. "Let me get this straight. You've decided you're bisexual?"

"Um... I suppose, yeah, but really only for Drake. I won't be with any other man, just him. And Abby. Just Abby. Except Abby's a woman of course."

Carol pinched the bridge of her nose. "Who's baby is she having? Yours or his?"

"Mine, mum, we made sure of that." It was a lie, but one Eye Patch insisted he tell. They'd never know who the baby's father was by virtue of the fact that both Connors had identical DNA. "Can I say something more?"

Carol sighed. "Go ahead."

"I want you know that what we all feel for each other isn't about sex. I mean, that part's great... " He suddenly realized what he said by his mother's shocked expression and quickly switched gears. "I mean to say that our relationship is based on love and trust and friendship. _Real_ love, mum. They're in my heart, in my blood. I know they feel the same for me. It's not a passing phase. It's a real marriage. We know we can't do it in a legal way, but the three of us made the promises and said the words. I want you to be happy for us. I want you to be in the baby's life. You're the only grandparent it has."

"Abby and Drake don't have family?"

Connor shook his head. "He doesn't have anyone but me n' Abby. She's got a mum and a brother, but she doesn't see them. They're genuinely terrible people and I wouldn't want my child anywhere near them. You're it."

Carol sighed again. "All those years I had of you being a good kid finally ran out, didn't they?"

"Mum..."

"I can't promise anything Connor. This is more than I can process right now. But for your sake and the sake of my grandchild I will try and understand and try to learn to accept this life you've made for yourself. Just don't expect me to say anything about that man of yours to the women at the Ladies Auxiliary or at my church."

"That's not fair mum. He's as much my husband as Abby is my wife."

"It's the best I can do until I get to know him, and Abby too for that matter. I won't say anything to anyone for the time being and hopefully I'll come to a reconciliation I can live with."

"Okay. Okay, I can live with that. We'll visit more often, so you can get to know 'em better. You'll see mum, they're amazing people. I really do love them."

"I'm beginning to see that." Connor embraced his mother and she returned his gesture. They weren't all going to be a big happy family over night, but she could at least give them all a chance. She sincerely hoped she'd be pleasantly surprised.

*!*!*

"What do you supposed they're talking about?" Eye Patch asked in a hushed voice. Abby snuggled up close and lay her head on his shoulder. She didn't feel particularly well, so she closed her eyes.

"You," she replied softly. "He'll be trying, probably poorly, to explain to her that he loves us both. If he'd come here and just said, I'm gay, here's my husband! Or hey mum, this is Abby and we're having a baby! Then there probably wouldn't be an issue. Laying all this on her at once is hard, but we've got a united front. We just have to persuade her. She'll come to love you like her own in time."

"Not too sure about that. She looked at me like I was Frankenstein's monster."

"Stop that. She did not. She was just shocked that you were here at all. Connor's mum wouldn't judge you on your appearance. Would yours have?"

"No."

"I know people are cruel and do judge you, but the people who get to know you, love you."

"I love you too, Abby." He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you? How is it seeing her?"

"It's hard, as I expected. It's strange and I keep feeling this impulse to just hug her and call her _mum_, but at the same time she's not _my _mum. I think... I think I'd just like her to get to know _me_ and maybe care about me in time, like she would any one who Connor loved and married."

"That's what I want too." The turned in to each other and shared a soft, sweet kiss. Abby whimpered a little and shivered a little after they parted.

"You okay?"

"I'm gonna throw up again. Oohh..." She was up like a shot and dashing towards the dowstairs loo by the front door. Eye Patch followed after her and found her over the sink, bringing up the last of her breakfast. He pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed her back. After she thoroughly rinsed out her mouth she felt quite unsteady on her feet, so her he picked her and carried her back to the couch. Connor and his mum were coming from the kitchen as he and Abby came back.

"What's wrong!" Connor cried, a sudden panic rising up.

"She's fine," assured Eye Patch. "Just lightheaded, tossed up the last of breakfast."

"Mum, you don't have any 7Up do you?" asked Connor.

"No dear, I'm sorry, I don't. Maybe a cup of tea?" she replied. Eye Patch lay Abby out on the couch and she said a meek thank you to him and covered her eyes with her arm.

"'Fraid 7Up's our miracle cure-all," said Eye Patch. "Conn, stay with her and I'll nip down to the shop," said Eye Patch.

"Sure thing. Do you know..." inquired Connor. Eye Patch smiled.

"I remember where it is." Carol was a bit confused by the exchange between the two men, unaware of their bizarre history and how Eye Patch would certainly know where the corner shop of his childhood was located. Connor grabbed him for a quick peck on the cheek before sending him off. Carol had taken a seat in the armchair next to the couch and was watching over Abby when Connor joined them, sitting himself by Abby's hip. He lay his hand on her thigh.

"Abby?" he asked softly.

"I'm okay. Feel a bit better now that my stomach's empty," she replied, not opening her eyes. "A nice tall ice cold glass of 7Up will set me to right."

"He'll be back with it straight away."

"I know. I'm good, but I'm getting really tired of this."

"I know, love." As Connor comforted Abby, he didn't notice the smile that had appeared on his mother's face. She was watching her son dote upon the woman who was having his child. A warmth blossomed in her heart. Her little boy had truly become a man. Carol examined them as they held hands, matching bands of platinum on their fingers. She'd noticed the same band on the other one's hand. Drake. The three of them certainly seemed devoted to each other. Her emotions were on a roller coaster.

Abby had sat up and was looking at Connor with complete love in her eyes. Carol felt almost if she was intruding. She rose from her seat, gaining their attention. "I was going to make a shepherd's pie for supper, I best get it in the oven," she said.

"Sounds fantastic! I'll help, mum," said Connor.

"No dear, stay with Abby. I did most of the work this morning before you arrived." With that she left them and went about preparing their meal. Some time later she heard the front door open. The other man was back. He came into the kitchen, his heavy combat boots making noise on the tiled floor of the kitchen. Upon seeing her, he suddenly diminished before her eyes. He didn't visibly shrink, but there was a definite shift in his demeanour. He cleared his throat and gently placed a six pack of 7Up on the table.

"Um... came to get some ice and a glass," he said, not able to meet her eyes. She stopped her work and held back a sigh.

"There's ice in the freezer and glasses above the cupboard over there," she spoke, not meeting his eyes either. Drake nodded and got Abby her drink and left without a word. She went back to concentrating on making dinner. This weekend couldn't end soon enough.

*!*!*

"Better, love?" Connor asked, giving Abby's cheek a caress after she'd had several gulps of the fizzy ice cold drink.

"_So_ much better!" said Abby. She gave her still flat tummy a pat. "You better quit tormenting your mummy soon. She's getting a bit tired of being horizontal all the time."

"Oh I dunno about that. I happen to know for a fact you quite like being horizontal, usually with your legs in the air!"

"Connor!" She feigned being insulted by her smile confirmed she wasn't.

"Just call 'em like I seem 'em, isn't that right Conn?" Connor looked away from Abby to speak with their third, only to find him gone. The older Connor could be remarkably stealthy when need be, primarily due to years of maneuvering through nests of Future Predators.

"Where's he gone?" asked Abby, immediately concerned. Connor's gaze looked out the window.

"He's in the garden. Stay here and relax, I'll see what's bothering him."

Abby grabbed Connor's arm. "Be gentle with him. I think he's on edge, all tied up in knots. This has to be so hard for him."

"I will."

Abby watched him go, the uneasiness she now felt having nothing to do with her morning sickness. It was _right_ that her older Connor had come with them. He was their husband and equally the baby's father. The three of them were a family and Connor's mum would have to learn to accept that if she wanted to be in their lives. When she saw Eye Patch lean in to Connor's embrace she felt a bit more relaxed. Connor's mother joined her at the window, watching the two me hold each other.

"Feeling better, dear?" asked Carol.

"Much, thanks," replied Abby. "They take good care of me."

"I can see that. They both love you very much."

"I love them too. They love each other."

Connor's mother sighed. She'd been doing a lot of that.

"I know this must be impossibly difficult for you to wrap your head around," said Abby. "It is for most people when they first find out how it is with us. We know it's unorthodox, but for us it works. I don't know what Connor told you about Drake..."

"Not much really, he was too busy defending him to really get to that part."

"He was a soldier, a leader, for many years. He's fought in wars that no one's ever heard about. It cost him everything."

"Connor didn't say."

"He's seen things that would turn most people into gibberish head cases. He keeps most of it to himself, but we know enough. He's seen babies and children killed before his eyes, and their mothers too. He still his nightmares about it. He's the most sensitive man I've ever met. You could wound him with a word or a look. He doesn't think much of himself, he thinks he doesn't deserve love or fatherhood. He puts mine and Connor's needs above his own in every instance."

"Surely after all the terrible things he's seen, he'd see the baby as a reward."

Abby shook her head. "He doesn't think he did enough. He thinks he let too many people die."

"That's nonsense. Once man can't do it all."

"Try telling him that. He's got the weight of the world on his shoulders and no matter what he can't quite shake it. It's been better for him since we all met. A lot better, but he can't quite come all the way around. It breaks my heart, Connor's too. We just try to love him as best we can. We've been together for over two years now, the three of us. Connor and I had a few months head start."

"Connor's been writing and talking about you for years."

Abby smiled to herself. "I had a lot of walls up too, but thankfully Connor never gave up." Absently she lay her hand over her abdomen where their growing child was nestled. Carol caught the gesture immediately and smiled.

"And how does Drake feel about the baby?"

"Oh, it was his idea!"

"Really? He doesn't seem the type"

"You'd be surprised. He cried when we saw the test was positive. I don't think he's ever wanted anything more in all his life. He'll be a wonderful father, he and Connor both." Just as she spoke the words both men turned and looked at her across the expanse of the garden. She smiled at them, feeling a great swell of love for her guys.

Connor walked the length of the garden to where Eye Patch was standing with his back to the house.

"You're not doing so hot, are you?" asked Connor, sneaking his hand up under the back of Eye Patch's shirt, resting it near his hip. He felt a scar there under his palm. There was a spot that was raised slightly and a of a different texture. His poor lover had too many scars. Outwards as well as in. Connor pulled Eye Patch back against his chest, hooking his chin over his shoulder. He wound his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Connor breathed in his lover and reveled in it. Gone was the tinge of cigarettes, replaced by an intoxicating manly scent. Eye Patch was stiff for a moment, then relaxed into Connor's embrace. "I'm sorry I made you come. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea."

"Hush," said the other man. "I can't help it, love. She's _not_ my mum, only she is! It's just a bit trying seeing this house, this garden and remembering that in another time, another world, it's all gone. You know when things first broke out and we realized we wouldn't be able to contain it, I called her and told her to take everything valuable she had with her and to run as far north as she could get. I never knew if she did. I told her that I loved her and that I was sorry I couldn't come be with her. I doubt she survived long. Been carrying _that_ around for ten bloody years."

"You should have said something. You know Abby and I would've spared you this." Eye Patch closed his hand over Connor's.

"I wanted to see her. I wanted to come. You two could've come up here on your own to tell her about the baby. She didn't have to even know I existed. It certainly would've made her happier, but I really didn't want to have to be your dirty little secret."

"Don't talk nonsense. Abby and I wouldn't have wanted that, you know better."

"I do. I don't like that my being here's upset her. I'm just being maudlin, forget it."

"No, I won't forget it. There's something else? Isn't there? You brought Abby her drink and then you escaped out here for some reason."

Eye Patch sighed and turned around in Connor's embrace so they could face each other. He pressed his lips to Connor's for a moment. It made him smile how immediately his love was reciprocated when the younger man kissed him back. "Some cops saw me go in to the shop, probably thought I was going to rob the place, and when I came out they hassled me. It was nothing. At least nothing more than the usual. It wasn't until they saw my government ID that they backed off. It's stupid."

"Sorry."

"Why? Not your fault."

"M'still sorry it happened."

Eye Patch shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I don't give a toss what any one but you or Abby thinks."

Connor pulled him into a warm hug and squeezed him tightly. "If we weren't at mum's I'd take you to bed right now and shag your brains out."

Eye Patch laughed heartily. "Damn. I'd really love that."

"We could duck behind the shed and I could suck you off?"

"Fuck, you're getting me hard already. Shit. You know your mum's watching us from the window right?" Connor clearly didn't as he suddenly visibly paled. He cast his eyes to the side and caught Abby's eye and her sweet smile, standing right next to her was his mother. To his credit, Connor kept his arms around his husband's waist. "Let's go back inside. It's time for tea and I'm famished. Tonight I'll stay in the guest bedroom and you n' Abby can take your old room."

"No, you belong with us."

"I think it'll upset your mum to think of the three of us together."

"She's going to have to learn to accept us."

"She will, but don't expect her to do it in one weekend."

Connor nodded, then boldly pulled Eye Patch closer for a scorching kiss that left both men breathless. When they parted Connor kept his arm around Eye Patch's waist and smiled happily at Abby and his mum as they walked back to the house. His mother's face was unreadable and Connor felt a pang of worry. He knew the whole situation was hard for her, but he desperately wanted her to accept the family he'd chosen for himself. Nothing, not even her, could get him to give them up. Abby greeted them when they entered the conservatory, giving them each a kiss, feeling much better now that she'd had her 7Up. Connor's mum disappeared into the kitchen and Connor left to help her with their meal. The four ate in relative silence, Abby and Carol doing most of the talking, mostly related to the baby. At the least Connor's mum had an instant enthusiasm for becoming a grandmother. It helped that she had been reassured that the baby was Connor's, even if that wasn't necessarily the case. Eye Patch was reserved and friendly, but both his lovers could tell he wasn't relaxed. Abby reached under the table and found his hand, giving it a squeeze. He caught her eye and her smile and felt far more at ease.

At bedtime Eye Patch took the guest room as he said he would. Abby pouted over it, but acquiesced after he explained his reasons. The bed was spacious and he could stretch out, but after a couple of years of having two warm bodies to tangle himself up with every night it was difficult being alone. He slept on and off throughout the night and shortly after dawn he knew it was pointless. He got up and made the bed and sleepily made his way downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee. He had on pair of Connor's jogging pants and a singlet. His intent was to get his coffee and go back to his room and surf the web on his phone. He was groggy and it was still a bit dark, so when he arrived at the kitchen and found that he was not alone he was visibly startled.

Connor's mum was sitting at the kitchen table. They stared at each other for a moment before he got up the courage to speak. "Um, sorry," he mumbled. "I thought everyone was asleep... was going to get some coffee... I'll... I'll just go back to bed."

"There's fresh coffee in the pot," she said. It was an olive branch and he wasn't about to turn it down.

"Um, thanks." He poured himself a cup and when she pulled out a chair for him he took a seat. She examined him closely, seeing something familiar in him, but her mind not allowing her to put the final piece of the puzzle in place.

"Was it very painful? Losing your eye?"

His hand flew to his scarred eye. He'd forgotten to put on his patch. "I'm so sorry... I forgot."

"It's all right. I'm not bothered."

"Really?" He tentatively took his hand away.

"Really." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Was it very painful? That scar is quite prominent."

"Uh, yes. It was. It doesn't bother me now, but for a few years it ached constantly. Animal attack... er... big claws."

"Abby told me you've been in wars."

"Yes, since I was in my mid twenties. It wasn't until I met Connor and Abby that it ended for me." He was nervous talking with her so openly, but she was just like his mum had been, kind and welcoming while at the same time being open and honest.

"How long were you fighting?"

"About a decade."

"You have a lot of scars. Abby shared some things with me. I hope you don't mind."

He shook his head. "No, it's all right. You can ask me anything. I do have a lot of scars. I was on the front lines pretty much one hundred percent of the time, otherwise it was covert missions. There wasn't ever time for proper medical treatment, so if I needed stitches I either had to wait a long time or I didn't get them and the wounds healed roughly. Bullets, knives, attack animals, hell, rusty chain link fences! It's okay. I'm used to the stares and the whispers wherever I go. What matters is that Connor and Abby accept me as I am."

"You're older than they are."

"By a few years, yeah."

"My son told me that he's in love with you."

Eye Patch couldn't hide the sweet, innocent smile that appeared on his face. "I love him too, and Abby. I love them both very much. More than they know, I think. Mrs. Temple..." He looked up at her and met her eyes. He hoped that even if she couldn't see that he was another version of her son, she could at least see the good heart inside him that another version of herself had born and raised. He had one shot at this, so he aimed to make it count. "Mrs. Temple. I don't know what Abby told you, but I have seen some terrible things in my life. I've seen in the worst of mankind. I've seen destruction and death the likes of which few people can fully understand. I was ready to give up and end my life because the burden was too great... and then I met your son and his girlfriend. I don't know how else to describe it to you, but our connection was immediate. They took me in, they helped me heal, they offered me a home, love and now a family. They're the only people I have in the whole world. I love them both, with the whole of my heart. I know it must be confusing for you. If you can manage and not think about it in terms of..." He paused, feeling his cheeks redden. "Um... in terms of sex, but rather three people, three souls that were meant to be together, then maybe you can accept me? I just want to love and protect them. This baby that we're having..." He laughed a little, unable to hide his joy at his impending fatherhood. "I love the baby already. I can't wait to hold 'em. After all these years, I finally get to be a part of something _good,_ something pure! I... I don't know what else to say."

Carol Temple examined the man across from her. She believed he was sincere. His hands were shaking as he held his cup of coffee. He was perplexing. For someone so visually jarring, he was soft spoken and kind in his manner. This was going to take a lot of getting used to. Connor and Abby both adored him and as she'd witness yesterday, he adored them. If her son had announced he was gay and brought a man home to meet her, she would've accepted him. If he'd just brought a girl, she would have accepted that too, though likely more easily. In the span of one day she'd found out that her son had two lovers that he considered his spouses and now they were having a baby. It was a lot to take in, but they were all so earnest and sincere. Ten years from now she'd look back on this and laugh. She could take comfort in that at least. She'd always wondered if she'd ever see Connor have children. Carol Temple could tell that the man before her loved the idea of having a baby in his life. It was all happening whether she accepted it or not. She sighed heavily and rose to her feet. She saw Drake's shoulders slump and she felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Can you cook? Would you like to help me make breakfast? What's Abby been having? You know pregnant women have a very strong sense of smell."

Eye Patch smiled and rose to his feet. "Connor does most of the cooking, though I'm decent. Abby's been sticking to toast and jam, but Connor still packs down a full English when someone puts it in front of him. The smell of bacon and sausages won't bother her, mind you she'll take one bite and be rushing off to the loo to toss it up. Poor lamb."

"She'll be fine in another month, you'll see. The second trimester is usually the easiest." Carol started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and handing them to Eye Patch.

"I hope so. She's been all right most of the time. She's worse in the morning. She usually has a lie down in the afternoon or the early evening, but wakes up pretty queasy."

Abby was the first to waken, the smell of bacon hitting her nose. She enjoyed it for a moment before the expected nausea over came her and she dashed across the hall to the bathroom to toss her cookies. She was getting _really_ tired of starting her mornings this way instead of her usual shagged-by-one-of-the-Connors wake up call. She returned to Connor's bedroom and all it's science fiction posters on the wall feeling refreshed and ravenously hungry. Connor was sitting up and greeted her silently by wrapping his arms around her middle and giving her exposed midriff a kiss. It had been _weird_ not to have their other Connor with them throughout the night.

The pair followed their noses and stopped short in the living room as they witnessed their husband laughing in the kitchen with Connor's mother as the two made breakfast together. The smile that appeared on Connor's face almost brought a tear to Abby's eye. She didn't think she'd ever seen him more happy. She gave him a nudge and returned his smile. Their family was starting to feel whole.

The End


End file.
